


today's the day

by queerlyinfinite



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Lightly Implied Abuse, Pre-Canon, Toast's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerlyinfinite/pseuds/queerlyinfinite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furiosa becomes more than another face watching them like a hawk, and somewhere along the way she becomes an escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	today's the day

**Author's Note:**

> There was this idea I had in my head, but I couldn't draw it so I attempted to write it instead.

Four walls, all the same colours. Four walls, all keeping me in my place by him. Four fucking walls, all reminding me how trapped I am in this godforsaken place. But these four walls seem less like a life limiting sentence and more like a godsend when she visits. Her visits are always as the sun sets, colouring the walls with the shadows of the night and the promise of a visit from her. 

Furiosa.

Every other night at sunset, she visits. I don't know how she gets in, but she's always there, waiting. Blending in with the dead darkness of the room as I arrive back from the evening meal with my sisters in suffering. Whilst we share a room, they don't immediately go to bed like I do, which was how it started. I came in one evening to find her stood there in the shadows, looking out of our window as though she wished she could switch places. She looked like one of those brooding models I sometimes see in books from the Old World. 

It was weird, the way it all started. She'd originally been assigned to us to ensure our safety and protection from people who weren't allowed to touch us like Joe did. She has endured witnessing him do all sorts of unspeakable acts against us, all because he ordered it. At first, I don't think she wanted to think about us, let alone care about us. But there she was, months later, visiting me in my room. 

"D'you want to get out of here Toast? You can bring the other wives" she had asked. My surprise had be evident on my face. Did I want to get out of here? Of course I fucking did. 

"If you do, be ready to go at a moments notice. I can take us all to The Green Place."

From there, she'd visit only once a week, a different day each time. Those visits had consisted of idle chatting to discussions about what we'd do if we found The Green Place. Slowly, they'd turned into discussions about anything from the beauty of the stars (it was this night that I kissed her) to her showing me how to reload a gun and what ammunition belonged to what kind of gun (the night she decided that the risk was worth it, having set rules between us beforehand). Weeks turned into months, and her weekly visits slowly became more frequent to what they are now. 

And here she was, against the walls that are coloured by the night. Waiting for me.

"I'm being promoted. I'll no longer be the protector of you and the others. His highness is giving me a war rig, with the duty of being the one to exchange produce and water for ammunition and guns out at Gas Town and Bullet Farm" she says quietly, staring out at the view.

"Why?" I ask, sitting down on my bed, bringing my knees to my chest. It wasn't rare for Joe to promote people who showed promise, but he'd seemed to enjoy having Furiosa protect us. 

"I don't know, I didn't ask. But you now what this means, don't you?"

"We'll be leaving soon."

The statement hung in the air between us, as though there was an expected answer. Her silence confirmed it. To think, soon we'd be gone from this place. Gone from these four walls. Her eyes move from staring outside to my face, probably trying to figure my thoughts. 

"How long?"

"A matter of days" Furiosa whispers into the space between us. She moves over to my bed, and I nod for her to sit down. 

Within our living quarters, there was three separate bedrooms. Splendid had her own, and the four of us shared the other two. Being Joe's prized breeders meant we got the best of everything, but it came at a price. A price that we were all fucking sick of paying. 

"I'll tell the others then, to be ready soon. The Green Place here we come."

"If it still exists, T."

Right, the possibility that The Green Place didn't exist. The possibility that all this planning, all this risk was for nothing. There was nothing more to say, nothing to try and get rid of the risk of that possibility. 

"We're getting out. That's that. Now get over here." 

Furiosa moved until she was sat against my knees. Her eyes flicked up to look at me, worry clouding them. It was rare for her to allow herself to appear weak. 

I move my legs and wrap them around her, and scoot closer to her. My lips lightly graze over her shoulder, whilst she continues keeping her eyes on me. 

"Toast, this is serious. We can't just.. We can't rule out that possibility." 

"I know, but why focus on it? If it doesn't exist, it doesn't exist. We'll figure it out."

She starts to unstrap her arm, whilst I continue to graze her shoulder with my lips. Once it's off, I trace her back with my hand as the other takes her hand in mine. I lean my forehead on her shoulder, as she leans her head on mine. It's easy and comfortable, which is rare to find among this place.

"Are you staying?" I mumble into her shoulder.

"Yes." The answer is short, but not simple. She never chooses to stay, it's only because Joe has ordered her to protect us at a certain shift time or if he has things planned for us in the morning. It's rare that he'll come into anyone's room that isn't Splendid's, unless he is aiming to breed or something that Splendid won't give him.

I lift my head and bring my lips to her cheek. Furiosa turns her head and steals a kiss. A kiss between us is always stolen, as long as I am one of Joe's prized breeders, one of his wives. His property. 

Her lips are always incredibly soft, and she brings her hand up to caress the back of my neck. I pull away to take a breath but lean back in immediately. After all this time, I'm still not used to the way her lips feel against mine. She pulls me in further into the kiss, and my hands wander to undo the material on her chest. 

"Toast, we can't. Joe is due back and at some point, The Dag or Capable will come in here to sleep" she says as she pulls away from our kiss, but takes off the material anyway.

I say nothing but reach to kiss her neck, biting softly occasionally. My fingers run through her hair, scratching lightly. She worries too much, she thinks too much. Her breath becomes more subdued, her hand grips harder on my neck. I move my legs so that I'm straddling Furiosa, and grind into her. 

"Just.. stop. We need to stop, T. Joe, he will be back." It's obvious that she's struggling to get the words out, to think of something other than what I'm doing but I stop.

"If you want me to stop, I'll stop. But we both know that no one is coming in here to sleep, and that if Joe arrives back, we will hear him" I say, looking into her eyes. I can see how her pupils have dilated, how her cheeks are blushed. 

"You know the reason as to why we can't go further." The chastity belt was the reason. The ultimate cock block. This stupid fucking belt that Joe had put on all of us, to keep his claim on us. Me fucking her? Easy, that can happen because she's no claim on her. Her fucking me? It hasn't happened, and will never happy unless we leave. Another reason to leave this fucking place.

"You can't go further with me but I can go further with you."

"I don't want to, Toast."

"Come lie with me then."

I move off of her lap and onto the bed, just behind her. I tug at her waist, to pull her into lying down with her. She curls up in front of me, and I feel her calm as my hand traces patterns on her stomach. I start to kiss her shoulder lightly again, with the knowledge that she's probably closing her eyes and starting to drift into sleep.

Hours pass, until it's starting to hit the morning light. The window in the wall displays the beauty of the stars, and I know it's time for Furiosa to wake up.

"Hey, Fury, wake up. It's gonna hit morning soon" I whisper. 

Furiosa starts to fidget within my arms. "Early isn't it T? Morning isn't for a few more hours yet."

"I know but I also know that you love the stars at this time."

Her head moves to the direction of the window, and she gets up. Furiosa walks to the window and stares out at the stars. The walls are coloured lighter now, and the way that the light is starting to hit the sand outside means that there is a calm orange glow coming in. It colours the whole of Furiosa wonderfully, highlighting the dips in her back. I can see her staring hard at the view outside, and I can know her next words before she starts to form them. 

"We leave today."


End file.
